Seducing Lily Evans
by The Young Lady of Legends
Summary: You couldn't make me fall in love with you if your life depended on it." James bets Lily he can make her fall for him by Christmas, but when he hits a snag, who does he turn to? And why is Snivellus brewing a love potion?
1. You Would Make a Pretty Little Servant

__

Seducing Lily Evans

written by: the young lady of legends

disclaimer: JK Rowling is the genius responsible for these wonderful characters. They aren't mine I'm only borrowing them, the plotline (however unoriginal) is mine so please ask if you want to use it. I'd be only too happy to lend it.

ChapterOne:You'd Make A Pretty Little Servant

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She hated him. There was no other logical explanation for the feeling of heated disgust that rose in her throat every time she saw him. She hated everything about him from the top of his messy head to the bottoms of his big feet. It amazed her that they had been back at Hogwarts for no less than a single day and already she was having a screaming match with James Potter.

"What makes you think that I, for one second would even consider going out with you, Potter?" she demanded.

Always in control, James simply shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin. "The question is, why wouldn't you want to go out with me?" He knew the grin he was giving her melted most girls' hearts, but not for one second did he believe that this trick was going to work on the fiery-haired angel before him. After all, Lily Evans was not most girls. In his opinion, Lily Evans was THE girl. The only one to ever grace the planet. The rest? His best friend Sirius Black could add them to his collection.

Her green eyes flashed in anger. "Because you're an arrogant, self-centered, self-righteous, jackass!"

"Ah Evans. That hurts. Really, it does." he said, faking pain as he clutched his heart. Truth be known, it rather did. Not that he'd ever admit that of course... He just couldn't understand why she had to blow up at him every single time he asked her out. You'd think it'd come as less of a shock after three years of continuous hounding, begging, pleading...

"Hah! Nothing hurts you Potter! Criticism simply bounces off that fat head of yours!" She didn't know why he insisted on asking her out every single time he saw her. Couldn't he see that it unnerved her? Or maybe that was his point. This thought only further angered Lily. "Can't you understand that I am never going to say yes?"

He winked at her flirtatiously, "No."  


Her eyes narrowed. "PRAY TELL! WHY NOT?!"  


He smiled radiantly at her. "Because dear sweet Lily. I think that deep down you really care about me. I think that you really secretly love me but..." he heaved a heavy sigh. "are just too blind to see it."

The Gryffindor Common Room only paid even closer attention to the show that they were fortunate enough to witness first hand. At James' words, everyone took a collected breath, knowing he'd just provoked Lily as far as it was possible to go. In the corner, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew were grinning like maniacs, desperately trying not to laugh. They knew if Evans heard them they'd be in for it, and even they weren't that thick. Remus Lupin, sitting at a long table, was trying to study with his book in front of him and his fingers in his ears. He'd been on the same page for twenty minutes. 

Lily reached into her robes. This didn't go unnoticed by James but he was sure she wouldn't...after all she was the Head Girl and much more responsible... she couldn't...

would she?

"_Impedimenta!" _she screamed as she pointed her wand at him. He was instantly knocked off of his feet and hit the floor with a heavy thud. "AND LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU POTTER!"

She stormed up the stairs to her dormitory leaving the rest of the common room staring wide-eyed at James. After all, their Head Girl had just sent a not-so-friendly spell at the Head Boy and everyone wanted to know just how he was going to come out of this one on top. As if on cue, James quickly jumped up, beaming, and took a bow. Everyone began cheering and laughing.

Half-way up the stairs, Lily heard this and turned back to see how he'd covered. She saw him shaking his clasped hands in the air as if he just made the winning play of the Quidditch World Cup.

Lily wanted to throttle him.

He looked up at her and cried, "And for our next trick!"

She glared icy daggers at him. "What now Potter? Going to dazzle your fellow Gryffindors with how much of an arse you can be?!"

He shook his head and _tsk-tsked_. "Now sweet Lily, is that very nice?"

She began descending the staircase very slowly. Finally she reached him and was mere centimeters from him, prepared to tell him off and to give him the hexing of a lifetime.

"See! I knew you truly liked me. Why, you've come back down just to apologize for the way you've mistreated me." he smiled, making an all-around prick out of himself. He knew it. He really didn't care though. "Don't bother groveling. A kiss will do just fine."

"I do not like you." she said, dangerously calm. This unnerved James a bit. He hadn't been prepared for this reaction. "Forgive me for not being a brainless ditz who sees someone decent-looking and gets all weak in the knees. Pardon me for having a bit of taste."

"Evans. Be reasonable, please. The girls you so fondly refer to as 'brainless ditzes' don't like me because of my good looks. While we're at it, they don't even like me for my spectacular Quidditch talent-"-he ignored her snort of sarcasm when he said this-"-they like me because I made them like me." He leaned forward and kissed her nose quickly before she had any idea what he was about to do. "Just like I'm going to do to you."

"I'd really love to see you try Potter. You couldn't make me fall for you if your life depended on it." she sneered confidently.

"Care to make a little wager on that?" he asked.

"A bet?" she asked, uncertain.

"Yeah. A bet. If you fall for me...you have to be my slave for a month and do _whatever _I tell you to do." he emphasized the word 'whatever' so she was clear on the fact that he meant total control. He wanted her to know that if she lost his word was law.

"Okay Potter. And if I don't fall for you?"

"The same terms apply to me if I don't make you fall in love with me by..." he thought hard. He didn't want to have a shortage of time but he also didn't want to sound unsure of himself either. He had a reputation to maintain. "Christmas holidays." he decided.

Lily raised her eyebrow. She could do this, she thought as she extended her hand to shake his to make their deal official. This was going to be too easy.

James grinned ear to ear as she shook his hand. Poor girl didn't have a clue what she was getting herself into. This was going to be too easy.


	2. Snape and Evans Sitting in a Tree

__

Seducing Lily Evans

written by: the young lady of legends

ChapterTwo:Snape and Evans Sitting in a Tree...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" an aggravated James Potter screamed at the top of his lungs as he reached his dormitory.

"What? Your grades?" Remus asked. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if it were. If you put as much energy into school work as you do Lily Evans -" 

"I AM Head Boy, you know? I must be useful at something!" James interrupted.

"Yes, but Prongs...er Dumbledore likes Quidditch." Remus informed him.

James glared at him. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Sirius walked up to James and knocked on his forehead. "HELLO? Anyone home in there?! It makes him a bit partial to you."

"WHAT?!"

Sirius pointed out, "Well we know he didn't choose on grades, otherwise Moony would have been chosen hands down."

James crossed his arms, "Well thank you for your vote of confidence Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and gleaming white teeth spread from one side of his face to the other, "No problem buddy!"

James rolled his eyes. "Anyway... Can we get back to the Lily Evans situation now? How am I going to get her to fall in love with me by Christmas?! It's never going to happen! I've been trying to get her to love me since FOURTH YEAR!!!!!!"

A round of suggestions went around the room. Each had a hint of sarcasm.

"Sell your organs on the black market and buy her something REALLY nice?"

"Blackmail her?"

"Make a love potion and force her to drink it?" 

Bells went off in James' head. Possibly wedding bells. "LOVE POTION! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE?! IT'S SO OBVIOUS!"

Remus looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Um, because it is a highly complex potion that you have no hope of brewing because you are bloody pathetic at potions?"

"You could do it, Moony!" James exclaimed. "Come on and be a pal! I'll buy you enough chocolate frogs to last you eighty lifetimes!"

He sighed. "Prongs...when I say highly complex I mean there's no one in our year who has any hopes of brewing it-"

"Except your pal Snivellus." Sirius said quietly. Which was odd in itself, because Sirius hardly ever does anything quietly.

Realization hit James Potter like a ton of bricks falling from their dormitory ceiling. "Well that figures. Now I'm indebted to the one person I've shown a true loathing to my entire life. Peachy freaking keen!"

The next morning James had his plan extraordinarily thought out. The night before he decided he'd have to do it after History of Magic since that was the only class they had with the Slytherins for a few days. No one was going to thwart him, especially not that greasy haired disgusting little Dark Arts loving git.

At the sound of the bell James whispered "_Diffindo"_ as he pointed it at Snape's bag, causing all the contents to spill out. He looked around for someone to accuse but as James was on the other side of the room and the other Marauders had already left, he decided his bag had just ripped of its own accord. Though a feeble joke, a few people snickered as Snape knelt down to gather his things. 

There was no longer anyone in the room but James and Snape. James walked toward him and perched on a desk that was directly in front of Snape, "Hi Snivellus."

Snape jerked his head up. He'd apparently not noticed James' presence and thought he was alone because his expression was one of surprise, even if it was quickly replaced with contempt. "Your jokes are getting a little pathetic Potter. I though even this would be beneath you."

"Oh that?" James asked as he pointed to Snape's bag. "I didn't do that, though I must admit it is rather convenient."

"Why's that? Here to prove you have an enormous ego with nothing to be proud of? Potter, I am aware of that." Snape retorted snidely.

"Mmm...no. Actually, I wanted to ask you about this." James said as he shoved a piece of parchment under Snape's nose.

Snape's eyes grew incredibly wide, "Wh-where did y-you get that?" he asked, his voice shaky.

James brought it back to his face and examined it as though he'd never seen it before. "What this? Hmm, what's it say?" he began to read aloud. "_Dearest Lily, I know we've had our differences but I'd like to show my grievances. You see, the odd thing is I can't get you off my mind-"_

Snape cut him off. "GIVE ME THAT POTTER! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THAT FROM MY DORMITORY BUT GIVE IT BACK THIS INSTANT!!"

James looked thoughtful, as though he were really going to consider the idea. "No. I have other ideas about this letter. I assume you never intended for Evans to see this?"

Snape looked ready to kill. He raised his wand, prepared to injure James, but James was faster. He aimed his wand at Snape and cried, "_Accio Wand!"_ He didn't want to give Snape any more opportunities to do bodily harm to him. "Now, as I was saying..." James continued, "if you don't want Evans, as a matter of fact scratch that. If you don't want the _entire school_ to receive a copy of this letter then you'll do me a little favor."

"And just what kind of favor am I going to do for you?" Snape asked menacingly.

"Oh, you're going to make a love potion for me." James informed him. "You see, charming though I am, I need one to win this teeny little bet I have with a friend. And as you well know, I don't lose." he grinned cheekily. "So here's what we're going to do. We are going down to the dungeons every night until this potion is brewed."

Snape looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What do you mean 'we'?"

James shrugged. "Talented at potion-making though you are I'm afraid I just don't trust you where this friend - the one who'll be drinking it of course- is concerned. So I am going to monitor you to make sure you don't wreck it on purpose. Though if you do, it will be you who'll suffer the consequences, not me."

At this moment, none other than Lily Evans walked in. "What's going on Potter?" she asked upon seeing James and Snape together and... no they couldn't be. But they were. Right there in front of her, they were talking _civilly_!

James quickly hid the parchment. "Nothing Lily. We're just trying to sort out our differences, that's all."

Lily looked stunned. "Wha-huh?!"

"Come on Lily. It's Seventh Year. Don't you think we're mature enough to agree to disagree? Mature enough to put our petty differences aside?" at this remark, he couldn't help but notice the way it affected Lily. She seemed to be giving it some thought. She realized, as James had intended, that his words applied not only to Snape but to her as well.

"Er...right. Well, see you later Po...James." she said as she walked out the door. 

James was positively beaming.

After he'd told Snape what was expected of him ("or else!" he'd added for emphasis) James strode back to the Gryffindor common room, glad the day was finally over. 

Sirius greeted him eagerly. "How'd it go? How'd it go? Is he going to do it?"

James grinned and shrugged, "Hasn't got much of a choice has he?"

Sirius jumped up in the air, as if in a victory dance. "I knew it would work!" The night before they were getting desperate for ways to sucker Snape into doing this. They had nothing to blackmail him with, they realized in horror. Sirius, in a desperate attempt, pointed his wand in the direction of the Slytherin tower and yelled, "_Accio anything that would embarrass the knickers off Snivellus!"_

No one expected to work, least of all Sirius. So they experienced a bit of a shock when a piece of parchment with Snape's name on it blew in from the crack under the door. Nothing could have been more perfect, they'd realized as they were reading bits of it aloud and roaring in laughter.

Yeah, James would have Lily at his mercy in no time.


	3. Everybody Loves James

__

Seducing Lily Evans

written by: the young lady of legends

ChapterThree: Everybody Loves James

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the past hour and a half Lily had been pacing the castle back and forth. Walking seemed to help her think and the fact that she may 'accidentally' bump into James didn't hurt either. She couldn't figure it out. Why was that prick chatting it up with...well...that other prick like they were old mates? And what did she care anyway? She threw her arms in the air and sighed dramatically, "Life is so confusing sometimes!"

"What? All these years of convincing yourself that you don't love me and now you've discovered the truth? I guess it's true what they say about life then." came James Potter's voice from behind her. Her heart leaped into her throat and she quickly spun around, prepared to tell him to get lost when curiosity got the better of her. It did kill the cat after all.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I don't know. What do they say about life, Potter?" 

"That it's like an ice-cream cone. Once you think you've got it licked...it drips all over you." he said grinning ear to beautiful ear.

Could he be reading her thoughts? Well, he had heard her talk aloud to herself, though the proximity in which he was to her problem was downright creepy. "Well, though that wasn't exactly profound...it's a very true statement. Thanks Po...James." she corrected herself.

His smile beamed brighter. "Not the problem my dear."

And of all things for Lily to have done at this moment. This critical moment in time...she smiled back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Potter was wakened by sounds of someone dying. Or at least he thought. Throwing himself out of bed, making a mental note that the sun wasn't even up yet (a very proper time to kill someone, he supposed), he walked to his dormitory's loo to find...

Sirius. 

Oh God! Someone was murdering his best friend! Not if he could help it, they weren't. Visions of valor and bravery quickly skidded through James' mind. This was when he realized that his wand was on his bedside table.

Luckily for them both Sirius wasn't being strangled to death. He was actually vomiting profusely into a porcelain toilet. "Jeez Sirius...do you have to do that so...disgustingly?" James asked in utter revulsion.

Sirius coughed out, "Well excuse me James, because _your_ nausea was of utmost importance to me. Oh this? Nah...nothing. Just feeling a bit queasy!"

James nodded, turning back toward his bed. "Sarcasm dually noted." Upon reaching his bed he discovered that the smell had penetrated his room and he could no longer tolerate it. He decided to go check his potion. Not bothering to grab his Invisibility Cloak, knowing no one would be awake at this un-Godly hour, he trod towards the dungeons. Last month when he'd threatened Snape with violence of the worst kind, Snape-y had suggested the dungeon as their potion-brewing location. James was gob smacked. 

"Oh yes! Brilliant idea! Let's hide this extremely illegal potion in the POTION DUNGEON where EVERYONE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE IT!!" he chided.

Snape simply turned up his crooked nose. "Professor Orion has given me permission for the past four years to brew anything I like in his dungeon, as I must say I have a flair for it. And he being so thrilled by my enthusiasm, never sticks his nose in business that isn't his. Unlike SOME people I know."

And so this is how James had an illegal potion brewing on school grounds with Professor's consent. Well...sort of. 

When he reached it his heart skipped a beat. What he saw in that cauldron made him feel like he was running through a field of daisies in the spring. It was clear and a pink vapor was swirling about the top of it. It looked exactly the way Snape had told him that it would when he was ready.

Today Lily Evans would be his.

He gathered up the cauldron and snuck down to the kitchen. He'd worked all the details out long ago. The house elves, who adored James, had already agreed to help him. They were going to mix his potion in with a batch of cookies which would be delivered to Lily by Moony, as he was the only one of his friends that Lily could stand. He'd tell her as she reached for one that they were from James and upon hearing this Lily would immediately glare at James (as she always does upon mention of his name). He only hoped that she bit into the cookie while she was glaring at him, otherwise there was no telling who she may look at first and fall for.

James wasn't worried. His plans nearly always worked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later and James was sitting in the Great Hall alongside Remus and Peter. Sirius was still ailing upstairs into the toilet. James was taking turns staring at Lily and the batch of steaming cookies placed in front of him. There had nearly been a disaster when Wormtail reached for a cookie, forgetting what the plan was and what they were for. 

As Remus was getting ready to take the plate to Lily, two people stumbled into the Great Hall. An odd pair to be walking along together such as old chums might. Sirius and Snape. Not that they were carrying on a delightful conversation or anything, actually neither seemed to be aware of the other's presence. They both made a bee-line for James.

"Potter!" Snape cried as he reached James. "The...you-know-what has gone! And I had nothing to do with it, I swear!"

James, still staring intently at Lily wasn't paying much attention. "Yeah...I got it. Took care of it." he mumbled.

Sirius moaned, "I've got to taste something other than puke...it's so revolting." 

James- "That's nice."

All at once Snape and Sirius reached for a cookie and as they bit into it James screamed at them, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" And as they bit down their attention turned to James. 

And he was the first person either of them saw.


	4. Sleep Talking

__

Seducing Lily Evans

written by : the young lady of legends

ChapterFour: SleepTalking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James' eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. He jumped up, knocking over his stool and cried, "Oh no you don't!" Snape was blinking at James...maybe he was...batting his eyelashes?! WHAT?! James didn't seem to have noticed Sirius standing behind him, as Sirius was, for once, being quiet. 

Remus and Peter began laughing hysterically. "Jamsie and Snivellus sittin' in a tree!" 

"SHUT UP!" roared James, turning a lovely shade of red. 

At this point Lily rushed over to see what the commotion was, as she was the 'perfect ickle prefect' as James had pointed out on more than one occasion during their fifth year. "What is going on around here? Sirius? Can you explain this?"

Sirius was looking at his feet as thought they were the new top of the line racing broom. He sneaked a look up at James and quickly averted his eyes back to his shoes. "No...Not a clue Evans."

"OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!! NOT YOU TOO SIRIUS!" James cried, looking as if he might be sick.

"Someone had better tell me what is going on here!" Lily warned, her voice getting dangerous with warning. 

"Oh if no one else has the guts!" Remus began. "I'll tell you! Snape and Sirius accidentally took some love potion and fell in love with...hahahaha!" he couldn't finish before he burst into a fit of hysterical, hyena-like laughter. 

Peter looked up from his biscuit momentarily and offered, "...James."

Lily plopped down into a chair and closed her eyes in thought. A few moments had passed and still she sat there rubbing her temples as if she'd never been in mess so thick. "I just..." she released a rather large amount of air, "need to think." she said as she grabbed a cookie. 

The rest of the table was too distracted to notice what was happening. Remus was laughing, Peter was eating (but what else is new?), James was busy being embarrassed, and Snape and Sirius were occupied with being confused. She bit into it, her eyes still closed in thought. "So who was the love potion made by and for whom?"

James bit his lip nervously, refusing to look at her. "Er...well...me." he stopped before adding, "for you."

Her eyes darted to him. "WHAT?! Of all the sneaky...dirty...rotten...disgusting!...And here I'd thought you'd changed."

It was now that James noticed the cookie in her hand. "Lily?" he asked shakily. "Tell me you haven't eaten that cookie."

"Yes! Why?" she demanded as she tore into another bite. "It's quite delicious. Think it's too good for me, huh? Unwilling to share this delicious treat?"

James scrunched his eyes in confusion, as did Remus. He was sure that James was the first person that she had looked at. So why wasn't she behaving differently?...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Lily turned on James to demand, "WHAT?!" her stomach flip-flopped more than usual when he looked her in the eye. Or maybe not. She never could tell when it was more intense. It all seemed pretty flip-floppy to her. 

After she had decided she wouldn't get any answers from him she left in a flurry of red-haired-temper. Of all the nerve! Why hadn't she thought of a love potion to get him to fall for her? 

It made perfect sense. She sighed with the knowledge that it was the only way he'd ever notice her. All these years and still she pretended that she hated him with a bloody passion. Even her closest friends thought she hated James Potter...and on some strange level, she did. She hated him for being perfectly gorgeous, she hated that hair that screamed at her to touch it, she hated how he was as graceful as quicksilver on a broom and she hated him for making her think of him all the time. 

Damn that James Potter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

"GUYS! TURN OFF THE LIGHT AND SHUT-UP!" Sirius cried from his four-poster. "It has been possibly the longest day of my life and yet you three want to make it longer!" It was remarkably late. They'd been searching for hours for the answer to why Lily had no reaction to the love potion and they were still no closer to finding the answer. 

James leaped upon Sirius's bed. "AWW Padfoot! Do you need some goodnight sugar?!" James cried in a sickeningly-sweet mocking voice. They'd set him right with a long explanation to the potions master who'd then referred them to Professor Dumbledore's office for a lecture. Thankfully, Dumbledore had seen the humor in the situation. 

As for Snape? They let him take care of himself as James was too disgusted to go near "the greasy-haired git." as he'd called him.

Remus, sitting beneath blankets and a mountain of books to rival Everest, finally called, "HERE! I'VE FOUND IT!" 

They all bounded from their beds to surround Remus and his book. "It says here that the only time that a love potion will not work is when-"

Unfortunately, he never got to finish. His sentence was punctuated by an ear-splitting scream, followed by the cry, "I DID NOT!" in the same voice. It was a girl's voice.

All four of them rushed from their dormitory to see what the commotion was when they saw the girls were filing down the staircase from the dormitory to the Gryffindor common room, all laughing hysterically. There were five of them. Two James recognized as Lily's best friends, another was Sirius' ex-girlfriend from fourth year and another he didn't know very well. They all surrounded the fifth girl who was red from embarrassment. 

Lily Evans.

James threw the other three Marauders to the ground with himself so they wouldn't be seen. The girls may have heard their heavy thud when they'd landed had it not been for the intense giggling of the group. "You did Lily! Whether you believe us or not...we all heard you!"

"You have NO idea what you're talking about! Firstly...why were the four of you listening to me talk in my sleep?! You guys are sick!" came her muffled cry. She was doing her best to hide her glowing face behind her hands. 

Another girl said slyly, "You'd been _moaning_ for nearly an HOUR about something or another! We were about to die to find out what it was!"

"Sick!" came Lily's voice again.

The first girl spoke again, "Oh right! Like if that had been any of us you wouldn't have listened!"

"I would've done the decent thing and woken you up!" Lily exclaimed.

James grumbled, "As soon as I find out who Lily was _'moaning'_ about in her sleep...I'll murder him." After a moment's silence he added, "God, I hope it's Amos Diggory."

Sirius shushed him, "You don't want to miss it do you? It's starting to get good!"

Remus grumbled darkly, "Gossip queen..."

A different girl's voice came this time, "Oh really? So if you'd heard 'Oh I love, love, _love_ you!' from one of us in our sleep you wouldn't be even the least bit curious?!"

"Well...yes. BUT! That doesn't mean I'd have listened! I, unlike some people, I have a little bit of respect for others' privacy." Lily decided.

A snort of sarcasm came before the statement that would be the cause of total confusion in the following days. "Well excuse us for thinking it's just one great big turn of events when you start calling for _James Potter_ in your sleep!"

And now................................................review!


End file.
